Glamours and Lies
by sick-atxxheart
Summary: A little girl is born in Azkaban one night. She is adopted, and gains a new identity. But when Hermione Granger comes to Hogwarts, the glamour begins to fade and her true parents are revealed- Severus Snape and Bellatrix Lestrange. The darkness calls.
1. Prologue

**Glamours and Lies  
by sick-atxxheart  
Prologue**

Screams filled the Azkaban prison, piercing the cold air with it's icy tendrils that echoed with a fearful uncertainty throughout. The screams in themselves were not so unusual; the terror and the haunting dreams that followed all who resided there was a constant. But anyone who cared to listen closely would hear the difference between the screams of fear and those of pain- one was frantic, pleading, unending, while the other was heartbreaking, terrifying, desperate.

Anyone who cared to listen would have heard that only one scream betrayed true pain.

A woman, insane, deranged, but still hauntingly beautiful despite her coarse hair and the sunken look her eyes had gained, was giving birth in her cold, dingy cell. No one was there to help her; she was left alone, her anger and pain fueling her screams that filled the prison, considerably louder than the others.

The woman's eyes shone with a black gleam, growing harder by the moment as pain wracked through her body. She had felt her share of pain in her life, and normally she embraced it- welcomed it- as an honor, as a way to show respect, gratitude, and loyalty to the Dark. But this pain, this torment- this was not honorable, she thought. This baby- it did not bring honor. It brought _shame_.

With a final blood-curling scream, the woman flung her head back. She knew it was over. A human guard, a rarity in that place, rushed in and picked up the child she had just birthed. The woman just lay back, not wanting to see the thing that would undoubtedly bring her so much shame.

But a want, a _desire_, she did not understand in the very least- coursed through her- by it's direction she raised her head and saw the tiny baby that had been the cause of her agony.

The child's beautiful, startling black eyes met her own as the door closed, and the woman fell back, unconsciousness claiming her.

She vowed to forget that baby.

--

A spell was muttered, and with light from the pointed wand the baby's face began to change. The blacker than black eyes melted into pools of chocolate brown; the black fuzz of hair changed and expanded into brown frizz that exuded volume; and the pale, pale skin warmed into a darker golden shade. The men in the room looked on the baby girl with satisfaction, seeing her identity sufficiently hidden by the strong glamour charm that had been placed on the child. It would last a bit more than eleven years, but this child was definitely magical- the power that resonated throughout the child was already evident. Hogwarts or another school would definitely be contacting the baby once they came of the age for magical education.

But for now, a hidden identity was all that protected the child. The woman in the cell was insane, a broken, tormented soul, shattered by the Darkness and furthered still by the effects of the Dementors that guarded the prison so closely. Surely this baby would have some effects of that insanity, such a broken soul that was the mother- but there was no way for those men to tell. They could change the surface, but they couldn't change the mind, the heart, the soul of the child.

The baby was put up for adoption, with no name. The child's fate seemed sealed.

--

The woman screamed again, and this time it was one of fear. Her dreams haunted her, an unending circle of hurt and anger and panic and trepidation caused by the Dementors and the insanity that she knew, she _knew_ followed her like a curse. Her dreams were nothing unusual, she accepted them and welcomed them as a way for payback- but this time, her dreams were not normal.

She was dreaming of her baby, of the hauntingly black eyes that had stared back at her as the child was taken away.

She had tried, but she couldn't forget.

--

**This was written for the Hermione Challenge on HPFC. This is only the prologue. Please review.**


	2. Chapter One

Severus Snape grinned sardonically as the flood of first-years swept cautiously into the Great Hall, the pattering of their feet completely concealed by the older students' animated chatter about the previous summer. Professor Minerva McGonagall, a stern-faced, but still kind and powerful witch led them, her pointed hat and the grim line her mouth seemed to permanently rest in revealed not only her status as Deputy Headmistress but also her power in wielding magic.

Behind her the pathetically small first-years stumbled around each other, not used to the gathering masses of people and their fears expanded even more by the upcoming test of their personality. Severus had to admit that it wasn't an easy time. Even he had been nervous when he was first at Hogwarts; but still, he couldn't help but feel disdain and scorn for the little ones who seemed so helpless, so pathetic. As much as Severus knew it was true, he liked to pretend to forget those days and instead concentrate on the things at Hogwarts that had shaped his life into what it was today, as painful as it was.

Severus had to admit that they had quite the interesting group of incoming students this year. There was quite the crowd- of course, there was the famous Harry Potter, known for defeating the Dark Lord. Severus wasn't sure what he felt about Harry. He had, of course, believed the Dark Lord was evil; power can go too far, and in Voldemort's case it had gone straight to his head and had shown itself through the devastation his wand brought. But at the same time, Severus had been and was now in the Dark's Inner Circle, practically Voldemort's right-hand man in everything. It scared him, and he was known to a few as a spy for the Order of the Phoenix; but as more meetings continued and the Wizarding World had continued to fall into a never-ending rollercoaster ride of turmoil and pain, Severus couldn't help but blaming Harry Potter for the demons he- and the world- faced. If the boy would have only been dead, if the boy had only completely killed Voldemort, the threat would be gone. But that was not meant to be, and Severus did not question it. He hated it, but he did not try to change it. History often repeated itself, and a time of trouble was often followed by a time of prosperity and peace. All Severus could do was wait it out, fight all he could, and strive for that inevitable peace that the people needed so badly.

Draco Malfoy was also part of the crowd, a small but athletically built blonde boy who came from one of the oldest but yet the most dishonorable family line. _Malfoy_. Just the name signified deceit, and Severus had wondered as the boy grew up what he would turn out to be.

Neville Longbottom also stood among the others, barely recognizable to Severus except from a similarity reflecting from his baby picture that many had received just days after his parents had been tortured to a place beyond insanity. In truth, Severus felt for the boy. Losing your parents- perhaps not in death, but then again insanity was perhaps _worse_ than death- was inevitably hard. The boy was left alone, and Severus could relate to it. However, the Dark in his mind rebelled, and he could not bring himself to feel sorry for the boy.

Severus could recognize a few other people in the crowd, but none of them were any more than mildly relevant. Flaming red hair signified yet another Weasley- Severus sighed at that; a few more children of Death Eaters, that Severus already felt sorry for; and then a girl with bushy brown hair and brown eyes who already looked obnoxiously smart to Severus.

He sighed. It looked like it would be a fun year.

The Sorting commenced, and almost everything was just as Severus had expected. Harry Potter was in Gryffindor, just like his parents; as was Neville Longbottom, also following in the footsteps of his own parents. Draco Malfoy and the other Death Eater children were Sorted immediately into Slytherin, almost before the Hat touched their head.

The one that surprised him the most, however, was the studious girl. Hermione Granger, a Muggleborn. Severus had expected her to be in Ravenclaw, maybe Gryffindor- but no, that was not the House the Sorting Hat called.

Hermione Granger was a Slytherin.

* * *

Hermione Granger sighed quietly to herself as she rearranged her books in her dorm and headed off to the bathroom. Looking into the mirror, she let out a startled scream as she saw that the person looking back...

Wasn't her. Wasn't anything like her.

Both Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore were in the Headmaster's office when Hermione burst in, her anger fueling the password in a way that Dumbledore didn't even know was possible.

"Sir! What is wrong with me?" The girl sobbed, turning her face to look at the two men.

Both Dumbledore and Severus gasped.

Dumbledore because she truly did look different.

Severus because he recognized her.

* * *

**Updated 5/16/12 for grammar, spelling, and word choices.**


	3. Chapter Two

Hermione sobbed quietly in the corner of Dumbledore's office while the two stricken men in front of her talked quietly. Thoughts were running through her head at high speed, so fast she could barely comprehend them; but all she knew now was that her entire life had been a lie, and surely everything would change. Her brown, bushy hair had turned dark and curly; her brown eyes had turned black; and her tanned skin had turned pale, pale white. She didn't particularly _dislike_ her new look, as she had never been fond of her old one in the first place; however, to have such a change take place in such a fast amount of time really didn't make sense.

Hermione Granger had always been book smart, and as soon as she had found out she was coming to Hogwarts she had gotten all the books she could on magic and read them. Coming to the school, she had felt sufficiently prepared. Now, however- now she didn't even know who she was.

Her mind told her without hesitation that what she had just experienced was the fading of a glamour charm. She had read about them in one book or another a month or two ago, and she had stored it in her mind just in case it would ever be useful. Hermione was glad she knew what had happened, but that didn't quite explain _why_, or _how,_ it had happened to her.

Her parents had told her for as long as she could remember that she was adopted, and she had had no problem with that. Hermione's parents loved her, and she had no doubt about that simple fact; however, she hadn't been able to stop herself from wondering late at night about her real mum and dad. They had to be out there somewhere, didn't they?

--

Severus Snape was surprised. No, Severus Snape was beyond surprised- he was _shocked._ Never in a million years had he expected anything- _anything- _to come out of a desperate one-night stand with Bellatrix Lestrange. He had blocked it out of his mind as a meaningless night they had both needed, simply for the purpose of comfort. He had thought it meant nothing, and would come to nothing.

Apparently, he had been wrong.

With the carefully trained eye of a spy, he kept shooting glances at the crying girl across the room. She didn't notice. Dumbledore was talking to him, but Severus was only listening with half a mind; the old man would make his own plans regardless of Severus' responses, and it was just easier to not speak. This change of the status quo scared him, because in the back of his mind he knew who she was, _what_ she was, and what it would mean for her- and he hated it.

Finally, Severus returned to listen to what Dumbledore was saying, and he was glad he did. "There's no doubt the girl is yours," the Headmaster said quietly, with the calm manner that seemed to be ever-present on his face. "Even you can't deny it, Severus."

The pale-faced man was silent for a few long minutes before his voice broke the silence. "I can't deny she's mine." His five words confirmed Dumbledore's question, and the old man smirked.

"Well, Severus," he said, smiling. (With that smile, Severus knew things would not go well.) "Even though the girl was adopted, there are laws in effect for circumstances just as these. By Wizarding Law, if a glamour charm has been placed by force and then removed, the child must be returned to her biological parents at once, if possible."

The low growl that escaped Severus' throat unbidden expressed his displeasure. "It's not possible," he said quietly, firmly. Dumbledore's smile only grew wider.

"Yes it is, Severus, and you know it. You must take the child and return her to her mother, or else Wizarding Law will have to step in."

Severus was not stupid, and he knew that Dumbledore was right. There was no way around Wizarding Law, for each law had books and books of rules and regulations that went along with it, for extreme cases such as these. Even he, who was so connected to both sides of the spectrum- light and dark- had to abide by them. He would have to take the girl to Bellatrix.

In all essence, he was taking the girl to the Dark Lord.

--

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked up at the Headmaster's voice, and she hastily wiped her hand across her face in a feeble attempt to dry her tears. "Yes, sir?" She said, working hard to keep her voice level and steady and her hands from shaking. Across the room, she could see the man she knew to be Professor Snape look surprised. She guessed it was at her composure, but she couldn't be quite sure.

"What you have just experienced," Dumbledore began, and she looked up at him once again, "is the effects of a glamour charm being removed."

Hermione nodded slowly. "I know, sir. I could tell, from what I've read about them. But that doesn't explain why... sir..."

The pale-faced man smirked again, but Hermione didn't pay any attention. She could see Professor Dumbledore's mind working to come up with an explanation, but when he did she actually believed him.

"Do you know what Azkaban is, Miss Granger?"

When he was done explaining, his story made sense. At the same time it scared her, for she knew nothing would ever be the same. She had read about Voldemort, the Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named; and he had always seemed cruel. She knew he _was_ cruel. So for her to have to go into his ranks to meet her... real... mother?

_Merlin. I have to say that this is the worst first day of school- ever._

--

**This really isn't a fantastic chapter. It's extremely short. But I wanted to update, so here you are. I tried not to make the characters OOC, but I'm not sure if I succeeded. Thanks for all your reviews, and please leave me some more!**


	4. Chapter Three

Hermione Granger had never particularly liked looking in the mirror, mostly because she had never found herself beautiful. But now- after the so-called glamour had wore off- Hermione couldn't stop staring. She looked _so different_ it was almost unbelievable- she looked… she looked… almost beautiful. Exotic and dark, anyway. All the events that were flying around her were going so fast she could barely understand them, but what she did understand was that her entire life was a lie.

Hermione had grown up liking- _loving_- order, routine, and normality. Her parents were extremely normal, dentists in fact- and it shocked Hermione to even think about the fact that they weren't her real parents. She had, of course, known she was adopted; but the fact that she would now have to meet and most likely _live with _her "real" parents scared her. _Do I have to?_ Hermione's mind couldn't help asking.

_Why did this have to happen…_

Hermione abruptly wiped away the tears that were cascading down her cheeks. Professor Dumbledore had been reassuring, of course, but it hadn't been enough. He hadn't told her much- only that she would be going to meet her real mother and father the next day, and that she shouldn't be scared.

Hermione couldn't hold back a snort as she thought back to those words. "_Don't be afraid, Miss Granger- everything will be alright."_ Even at those reassuring words, it certainly didn't look like everything was going to be okay. Despite the fact that Hermione had always considered herself brave, she personally didn't think she was brave enough for _this_.

Professor Dumbledore had kindly sent her to her dormitory, with a house elf following in her footsteps to bring her dinner to serve as the meal she had missed. She thought it was rather considerate of him now that she looked back on it, but Hermione hadn't been able to think about barely _anything_ in that long walk back to her tower.

_Tomorrow, I'm going to m-meet my… my mother…_

Hermione's thoughts were surprisingly stilted, and she couldn't help but wonder if she was suffering from shock. Probably, she decided; maybe she should go to the Hospital Wing… she had read about the Hospital Wing in _Hogwarts, A History_…

Hermione was still considering that when she fell into a deep sleep, filled with dreams of tall, hooded men and women who looked exactly like her.

--

In his personal chambers, Severus Snape strode across the stone floors with reckless abandon. This could not be happening- it _could not_. Even years and years ago- eleven to be exact, he supposed- he had thought that nothing would come of his night with Bellatrix. Both of them had been achingly desperate, and it had served as the comfort they needed to get through at least another night.

He had thought nothing, _nothing_ would come of it. Apparently, he had been wrong.

What was even more suprising, however, was that Bellatrix had not told him. She had been out of prison for a few years now, as Voldemort's rebirth had come sooner than they had all expected; but she had been the same to him as she always was. The tiny thought that she had given birth in Azkaban scared Severus, and he chose to ignore it for the sake of his own sanity only.

Severus had looked at the girl- Hermione- enough to practically memorize her face in his mind, and as he looked back on it he was frankly _astounded_ by how much she was a perfect combination of her two parents. He rather felt sorry for the girl; it must have come as quite a shock to realize that your entire life, your entire look and being, was a messed-up lie. Severus was not an extremely compassionate man, but he felt sorry for her all the same.

Wrapping his head around the fact that he was a _father_ was even harder. Severus quickly shut out the memories of the type of father he had had- abusive, cruel, and arrogant beyond belief. The man guessed that his own experience with his father had lead him to never want to have children, but now that he knew about the girl Severus couldn't help but feeling just a bit… protective of her. He had never thought the day would come, and even though he didn't know Hermione, the fact that she was _his_ child mattered to him.

In fact, it made all the difference in the world. She was _his _child. _His._

The thing that scared Severus even more, however, was the fact that Hermione did not in fact know that he was her father. Dumbledore had conveniently neglected to mention that- Severus figured the meddling old man thought that a personal revelation from Severus would provide a nice little bonding moment. _Old coot_, Severus thought to himself. _He always have to be meddling in my life…_

Severus figured to himself that he would have to tell the girl tomorrow. Dumbledore had informed him that he would be taking her, of course; he had also stressed that protecting her _at all costs_ was necessary.

Severus personally had found that comment quite rude. He may be heartless, but did the old man expect him not to protect his own daughter?

--

The morning came much too fast for both Hermione and Severus. Hermione was rather upset at the fact that she would be missing the first day of lessons; her logical brain, however, had told her that Dumbledore had most likely informed the teachers, and they would catch her up without a problem. Severus, on the other hand, dreaded both bringing the girl to Bellatrix _and_ revealing to the Dark Lord that he had a daughter.

The Dark Lord was not a forgiving man, and Severus had seen with his own eyes what was done to the children of Death Eaters. They were used as bait, and often mercilessly treated in order for their parents to give in or give up. Severus had always hated watching little ones suffer, and thinking about someone who was his own flesh and blood receiving that treatment pained him.

Severus obviously didn't care about Hermione yet; he cared _about_ her, as she was his daughter and that was the requirement. But he didn't care _for_ her, and as of yet he had no desire to. He couldn't help but feel that was wrong.

The two met with Dumbledore in his office early, and Hermione ate a light breakfast before tightly grasping the Potion Master's arm and disappearing into the daybreak.

--

**Sorry for the wait… I had no inspiration. This is only slightly longer, but I like this chapter. Please let me know what you think. What should happen- should Voldemort be pleased or angered? Should Hermione still be friends with Ron and Harry? Let me know! Also, if you find any mistakes, let me know. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter Four

******Glamours and Lies  
by sick-atxxheart  
Chapter Four**

Hermione had never Apparated before, but she had read about it and personally found she highly disliked the feeling. It was like being shoved into a rubber tube that seemed to squeeze you, without letting go; in all reality, it felt like she was dying, and Hermione wished it would end. In the first place, it had been awkward enough to have to hold on to her teacher's arm; and secondly, she was still uncomfortable in her body.

All in all, Hermione just wanted to crawl back in to the bed in her dormitory and cry.

But that obviously wasn't an option, so Hermione steeled herself as she seemingly fell out of the hair. Falling hard, she cried out and she landed on her knees.

Hermione could feel the slight tears beginning to fall, and she was just starting to try and get up when a strong grip lifted her up and straightened her out. Looking up, Hermione found Professor Snape staring at her, an almost questioning look in his eyes. He seemed to be asking whether or not she was all right.

Hermione hadn't known much about the teachers at Hogwarts before she came. She was muggle-born, so she hadn't heard the Wizarding rumours and gossip that often swirled around them, especially Snape. Therefore, she was unprejudiced when regarding the man, relying only on the fact that she found him intimidating. For this reason, she found it extremely kind of him that he was even being mildly amiable towards her. She had always had the perception that boarding school teachers were rather harsh.

Snape was speaking, and Hermione immediately brushed away her tears, looked down at her knees, and waited for him to finish so she could respond.

"Are you all right, Miss Granger?" The man was saying, and Hermione _almost_noticed a wince on his face when he said her name. Hermione quickly convinced herself she was just imagining things, however, and replied in what she _hoped_ was a brave voice.

"I-I'm fine, s-sir," she said quietly, looking at him while dusting off her now-bleeding knee. "It's nothing."

Snape frowned, and Hermione couldn't help but tense when he brought out his wand. He raised his eyebrows, looking at her briefly, before muttering a spell that caused the skin on her knee to weave itself back together. Hermione _wished_ she knew that spell.

"T-thank you, sir," Hermione said gratefully, rubbing the remaining blood off her knee with her hand. She had just noticed her surroundings, and couldn't help but be surprised by them.

In front of her rose a great grey castle, with all the turrets and balconies and decorations that would seem appropriate for a medieval-looking castle. The only thing missing, Hermione thought wryly to herself, was the crocodile-filled moat that had always been told of in her childhood fairy tales.

They still weren't moving, however, and Hermione looked up abruptly to find Professor Snape still staring at her. She quickly looked down once again shyly, but the man had begun speaking once again.

"I'm not quite sure you understand that this isn't going to be easy," Professor Snape said. "This isn't just about meeting your... mother. I understand you have read quite extensively on Wizarding history before coming to Hogwarts?" Hermione nodded eagerly, and the man continued.

"Very well, then I'm sure you have heard of Lord Voldemort, the wizard against the Light who is planning to take over the Wizarding World."

Hermione frowned and nodded once again, wondering where exactly this was leading.

"There is a... society, for a lack of a better word, of followers of this man. _She_ is one of them."

Hermione knew immediately who he was talking about, and she couldn't help but be shocked. She had gathered from Dumbledore's frantic whisperings with Snape that something strange was happening, but she would have never guessed that she was the child of someone so... _dark_.

It scared the hell out of her, but it thrilled her at the same time.

Professor Snape was still watching her carefully, and Hermione noticed with a shock that her face hadn't changed when he gave her the news. Her look was still relaxed but questioning, and she almost breathed a sigh of relief at the fact that she hadn't screamed or fainted or something. _That _would have been embarrassing.

Hermione finally looked up once again, and said in an even tone, "Well, this certainly will be an adventure, won't it?"

The shock on her teacher's face was so obvious that Hermione almost burst out laughing, but thankfully refrained herself just in time. "You- you aren't scared?" The man asked, his voice still calm but incredulous all the same.

Hermione really did laugh at that. "Of course I'm scared, sir," she said. "I would be a fool to not be. I'm scared out of my mind. But I have... what I suppose would be called... great respect for those on either side of the spectrum. Light or Dark, I suppose I should say. The want for power, no matter how it is achieved, is nothing to be ashamed of."

Snape couldn't help but be shocked. It just simply did not make sense for the girl to react so _calmly_to the news that her mother was a Death Eater! Many people would deliberately kill themselves if they found out news like that, or at least try and run away as fast as possible. She, however, was taking it extremely well.

Severus Snape hated fear, but he hadn't been able to deny to himself that he was afraid of telling Hermione that he was her father. He hadn't gotten barely any sleep the night before, instead tossing and turning and worrying about what the day's events would bring. How would Hermione react to him? How would the Dark Lord react to her? What would Bellatrix say? Would Hermione be hurt?

A million questions had run through his mind, and the Potions Master hadn't had answers for any of them. He had finally drifted off to sleep early in the morning, only to be woken up once again for the day.

It seemed now, however, that perhaps telling her now would be the proper thing to do. If she didn't know before they entered the Dark Lord's headquarters, bad things could happen when she found out. Yes, perhaps now...

The girl was still watching him, and Severus sighed deeply before finally responding to her statement. "That is a very... wise stance to take on this matter," he said slowly, looking at her, black eyes meeting identical black; "However," he continued, "I must admit that I have a confession to make."

Hermione watched him, her eyes questioning. "What is it, sir?" She asked, trying very hard to control her fear. She may be accepting of all that was going on, but she _definitely_ didn't like it.

"You are going to meet your mother today," Severus said slowly, looking over her head to the large pond that was stretched out in the distance. "However, you have already met your father."

"I _have?"_ Hermione exclaimed, looking surprised. "Who is he, sir?"

If Severus hadn't known better, he would have guessed that she already knew who he was referring to. _Leave it to my child to be a bloody genius_, he thought to himself, before answering her question.

"Me." The single word was one of the hardest things he had ever had to say, landing below only his promising words of loyalty to both Dumbledore and the Dark Lord. Severus carefully watched Hermione, but her reaction was very much the same.

She stayed still for a good long minute, before nodding abruptly and saying, "Well, that's fine then. Will you protect me?"

She looked up imploringly, _innocently_ up at him, and Severus felt his heart pull in his chest. How could he say no?

"To the best of my ability," he managed to say, with a hint of kindness laced through his words. Turning on the spot, Severus led her to the door of the castle.

--

Voldemort had just been beginning his brunch- oh, how he _did_love that Muggle meal! It was a fantastic combination of breakfast and lunch that was just oh-so-pleasing to the taste buds. He was, of course, ignoring the fact that he hated all things Muggle... but regardless, he was eating, and was _not_happy when the spineless Wormtail came scurrying frantically into the room.

The man stopped running immediately as soon as the Dark Lord's wand was trained upon his forehead. "What is it?" Voldemort asked, his voice full of contempt. "This had better be worth it, Wormtail, or you'll live to regret it."

"S-Severus S-Snape requests a-audience with y-you, M-My Lord," the man stuttered, looking to the ground. "H-he has someone w-with him... a g-girl..."

The Dark Lord smirked. _Something_was going on for Severus to deliberately get permission to leave Hogwarts.

"Send him in," he told the trembling man, who squeaked but didn't move.

"I-I'm s-sorry, my L-Lord," Wormtail continued in a near whisper. "But S-Severus asks that B-Bellatrix be p-present, if it is p-pleasing to y-you, My L-Lord."

Voldemort frowned. What could be that important that Bellatrix would need to be involved? What could Severus tell him that Bellatrix needed to know also? And what was more, what would he need to say that involved a _girl_ he had brought with him?

He sighed and shook his head slowly. "Very well."

**--**

**I suppose that is a cliffhanger. Sorry Bellatrix isn't in this yet again- she definitely will be next chapter. Thanks for all your reviews!**

**How was this chapter? What should Bella's reaction be?**


	6. Chapter Five

**Glamours and Lies  
by sick-atxxheart  
Chapter Five**

Severus had never liked waiting, not at all. But here he was now, standing in the main parlor of Malfoy Manor, _waiting_ to meet the Dark Lord. If he had to be honest, it wasn't a great feeling.

He had told the stuttering Peter Pettigrew what to the Dark Lord. How the uncapable rat had become Voldemort's messenger, Severus wasn't quite sure; the man shook so much that his brain should have rattled out of his skull by now. It was a shame it hadn't, considered Severus, as he watched Hermione next to him.

She looked remarkably calm. As soon as they had entered the hallway, she had immediately been on her guard, but she was still eagerly taking in her surroundings. The antique decorations, elaborate portraits, and intricate furnishings all fascinated her; Severus wasn't really surprised. She had grown up with Muggles, after all.

He tried not to think about the fact that it could have been different.

Trying very hard to keep his fear for himself and the girl at bay, Severus amused himself by wondering exactly how much Hermione knew about spells, both defensive and offensive. She had already proved to be quite the little scholar; but did she knew spells beyond the theory? Had she read enough books, studied enough before coming to Hogwarts, that she would be able to hold her own, at least defensively?

The question puzzled Severus. She was a first year; she hadn't even had a day of lessons; and yet she was rather knowledgeable about the history of the Wizarding World. She had known what glamours were. Could it be that Hermione was stronger than he anticipated?

At that thought Severus nearly snorted out loud, but stopped himself just in time. Some might have said his thought was arrogant, but it in itself was the truth. Of course Hermione would be strong, given who her parents were. Regardless of where their loyalties were placed, both he and Bellatrix were powerful in their own right. It only made sense that their daughter would inherit those same qualities.

Severus nearly jumped at a strange sound, but it was merely someone pounding in another room. Hermione was looking at him strangely, questioning, and he granted her a small, rare smile to try and comfort her. She didn't really look all that scared.

Severus took the time to question her quietly. "Do you know the simple shield spell?" he said softly, eager to hear her answer.

Her nod affirmed his suspicions. "Yes," she said. "I know some stronger shield spells, too-" She proceeded to name them, and Severus was astounded and couldn't help but voice his curiosity.

"Where did you learn those?" He said, looking at her carefully.

Her response was slow and hesitant, but proud all the same. "I live in London," she said. "Very close to Diagon Alley... and we- well, my family, we aren't poor. I bought not only my first year books, but also some of the second, third, and fourth year books."

Severus _almost_ accepted the answer, but saw the hole in it. "Those spells aren't in those books," he hissed, not sounding accusatory but simply still curious.

Hermione nodded again, looking sheepish and smiling shyly. "Yes, I know. I... I bought some books on defensive and offensive magic. Higher-level stuff."

Severus nodded, accepting that answer. "And do you just know the theory? Or have you experimented with the practical side of the spells as well?"

Hermione hesitated. "I read somewhere that students, before they come to Hogwarts, can't use their wand to practice magic... but for some reason, I could." She seemed almost afraid of his reaction, and Severus carefully arranged his features in a non-judgmental way.

"That's strange, but not un-heard of," Severus said, looking away from her. In all reality, it really _was _unheard of; but Severus was rather uninterested in telling that to Hermione, who was rather fearful in the first place.

Content with the knowledge that Hermione knew perhaps enough to defend herself from a mild curse, and perhaps even severe curses from the sound of the shields she knew, Severus sat in silence with her for the remaining waiting time, until Lucius Malfoy came to personally greet them.

"Severus," The blonde man sneered scornfully, looking from the man to Hermione sitting next to him. "And who might this be? She looks exactly like you-"

"I'm quite sure that is none of your business, Lucius," Severus responded smoothly, looking the other man directly in the eye. "Now, if you please, I believe I have a meeting with the Dark Lord."

"A-And you're bringing her?" Lucius said doubtfully, giving a pointed look at the girl. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Although Lucius wouldn't be considered by anyone to be a kind man, he had seen Draco nearly pass out in fear by the Dark Lord. He had no desire to wish that fate on anyone's child.

He could see Severus falter, but the man quickly resumed his look of bitter indifference, saying, "It will be fine, thank you, Lucius. Now, if you please?"

Nodding curtly, Lucius turned and led the two down the hall.

--

The room was deathly silent when Severus and Hermione entered it; Lucius stopped at the entranceway, and closed the heavy door after them. Severus had taken the long walk down the hallway as an excuse to whisper a few quiet instructions to Hermione- "_Don't speak unless spoken to. Be on your guard. Be brave and stand tall, but above all be immensely respectful."_ She had taken his instructions to heart, apparently, and he marveled at her bravery; she was walking behind him quietly, head held high and back straight. Her face was one of quiet strength and respect. It was exactly what he had asked her to do, and Severus couldn't help but be pleased that Hermione had listened to him.

Bellatrix was waiting inside, and Severus carefully avoided her eye, instead bowing to the Dark Lord, seated in his chair. "My Lord," he whispered quietly, not looking up. Behind him, Hermione's head was bowed down in a simple show of respect. Bella still hadn't looked at them; as usual, she was staring in rapture at Voldemort. If he could have, Severus would have laughed; she always looked so ridiculous when she was in his presence.

"Severus," Voldemort said. "What is so important that you requested a meeting with me, here?" His voice was quietly threatening, but still as low and calm as ever. He had no doubt that Severus truly was loyal to his cause, and for that reason he was often more lenient with him.

He had noticed, of course, the child following Severus; the resemblance between the two was slightly uncanny. Voldemort didn't mention it yet, however. He wanted Severus to explain it himself; but regardless of who the child was, the Dark Lord was quite surprised at how well the girl was faring. When Severus had rose out of his bow to speak, she had lifted her head to directly meet his eyes. While in most cases Voldemort would have considered that act to be insolent, this girl intrigued him. He could practically feel the power radiating off of her.

"I have-" Severus had just began to speak, when Voldemort noticed Bellatrix standing in the corner, her eyes wild and her mouth open in shock. He quickly held up a hand to stop Severus, and turned to her.

"Really, Bellatrix, what is it?" He said impatiently. As powerful and as undoubtedly loyal she was, Bellatrix really could be quite annoying sometimes. Voldemort figured it probably had something to do with the whole she-went-insane-in-Azkaban thing, but he preferred not to think about it.

She turned slowly to face him, her hand rising to point at the girl standing behind Severus. "M-My L-Lord-" she said, her voice shaking. "T-That's-"

Her face was one of complete shock, and she was apparently unable to voice her thoughts at the present moment. Voldemort sighed, and turned to Severus once again.

"It seems that the girl you have brought with you is causing Bellatrix quite a shock," Voldemort said to Severus. "Why don't you just tell us who she is?"

Severus swallowed quickly, reaching back to grasp Hermione's arm. He pulled her up next to him, chancing a glance at her; her face was settled into one of quiet acceptance, and she still looked respectful.

"This is Hermione," Severus began, looking at the Dark Lord once again. "She's-"

"She's my daughter!" Bellatrix exclaimed, stepping backwards abruptly only to run into the wall. Her face was still one of shock, and her hand was pressed against her chest, as if to see if her heart was still beating.

Severus rolled his eyes, still looking carefully at Voldemort, waiting for his reaction. "She's my daughter too," he said curtly, finishing the statement. Leave it to Bellatrix to interrupt a perfectly planned moment.

The Dark Lord was silent for a few long moments, his face expressionless, in which both Severus and Bella were waiting anxiously for his reaction. When he did in fact speak, his voice was calm. "When was this discovered?" he said quietly, looking at Bella.

"S-She was born eleven years ago, m-my Lord," Bella squeaked. "They took her away from me in Azkaban- I didn't think it was important-"

"It is indeed important," Severus sneered, forgetting the Dark Lord momentarily. "I, on the other hand, just found out yesterday," he said, turning back to the man sitting on the throne-like chair. "The glamour they placed on her at birth just wore off-"

Voldemort put up his hand again, and Severus stopped short. He turned to the girl slowly, watching her reaction. She just looked at him levelly and respectfully, waiting for him to speak. He couldn't deny she interested him.

"And what do you think about all of this?" He asked her, shooting a warning look at both Severus and Bellatrix; he wanted them to be quiet. He didn't know much about parenting, but he had no doubt that despite the fact that they had just met the girl, both would have strong parental instincts of protection towards her.

Hermione's voice was strong but quiet when she answered. "I- I'm not quite sure what to think, sir," she said honestly. "This is all really very strange to me."

Voldemort was rather pleased with her answer, and couldn't resist posing a tougher question. "And what do you think of me?" He could see out of the corner of his eye Severus' face growing fearful, and he smirked almost invisibly.

"I don't know much about you, sir," Hermione responded, "but it is quite obvious you're very powerful."

"And is that a good thing?" Voldemort prompted. He really couldn't help but question the girl; it was obvious that she was intelligent, also. _Interseting_.

"Of course it's a good thing, sir!" Hermione exclaimed, her voice still carefully controlled. "Power is always a good thing if one is ambitious."

Voldemort smirked again. "Very well," he said, turning again to Bellatrix and Severus. "I'm sure you will both be willing to tell me exactly hwo this happened," he began, seeing their embarrassed faces, "but for the most part, I am quite pleased."

--

**Please review! Did you like this chapter? How were Voldemort's and Bella's reactions?**


	7. Chapter Six

_So… It's been over two years since an update, which is completely obnoxious and awful. But here I am with one! My sincere apologies, and I wrote a chapter longer than I usually do to try and make up for it. Plus, I really like this chapter!_

_Quick summary: Bellatrix and Severus have a daughter, Hermione, who was given up for adoption at birth. Severus didn't know about her. As soon as she arrives at Hogwarts, her glamour charm fades, revealing her for who she truly is. Severus takes her to see Bellatrix along with the Dark Lord. Voldemort is pleased by the development, but still seems threatening. Bellatrix is confused and doesn't know how to react._

* * *

Severus breathed a deep sigh of relief. The Dark Lord had finally allowed them to leave his presence, and this was the first time in hours that Severus had felt at least some sense of safety. Hermione was still walking next to him, perfectly silent, but upon looking at her Severus could see that her face was twisted up. She was obviously deep in thought, and perhaps even moments away from tears.

They were just nearing the door when the expected attack came along. Bellatrix, her black hair as frizzy and voluminous as usual, came flying at him, each word she flung like a little shock.

"What – the – hell – Snape?" Bellatrix cried, stopping only inches from his face. She glanced briefly at Hermione, who was staring up at her, making sure to stay an adequate distance away. Severus could tell she didn't quite know how to respond to the fact that she had a daughter. "What do you think you doing?"

Severus sighed and responded calmly. "I'm not sure what you mean, Bellatrix," he said. "I believe it was you who kept a rather crucial piece of information from _me._"

She spluttered, her dark eyes blazing. "I never thought anything would come of it, and you know that!"

"Well, obviously something – someone – came from it! We have a daughter, Bellatrix, whether you want to admit it or not." Severus looked down at Hermione, who was watching the conversation intently. Her eyes still looked slightly troubled. Severus winced inwardly; he wasn't used to seeing his own eyes staring back at him. _Damn this situation_…

_I can't figure out how… she… is reacting to all of this_, Hermione thought to herself. _I wouldn't say she's happy to see me – but I desperately do want to get to know my real mother…_

Bellatrix fell silent for a moment. She turned to Hermione and seemed to suck in a deep breath before staring at her intently, her deep black eyes boring into Hermione's. "What are we going to do?" She finally asked, returning her gaze to Severus.

"Hermione," Severus said emphatically, "will be coming back to Hogwarts." He glared at the woman, as if daring her to question him. She took the bait.

"But-" Bellatrix began to protest, gripping her wand more tightly in her hand.

"But what?" Severus questioned her, raising his eyebrows. "What exactly are your intentions, Bellatrix? It's no lie that you've never been the motherly type, not anything even close to that. And even you have to admit that this is _not the place for a child_." Severus hissed the last six words like they were a threat.

Bella was quiet for a moment more, looking as if she didn't know what to say. Finally, she spoke. "And what does the girl want?" She asked in a quiet voice, one that was remarkably uncharacteristic for her.

Severus couldn't contain the eye roll he directed at the woman. To tell the truth, her behavior was confusing him. He hadn't been lying when he said that Bellatrix wasn't the motherly type; in fact, she was the exact opposite. In addition, Severus didn't want to think about what would happen if Hermione was raised essentially at Voldemort's side. She had so much promise already – promise that he would hate to see spoiled.

He had just begun to answer Bellatrix's question when Hermione cut in. "I'm right here!" She exclaimed, shooting a haughty look at Bellatrix. Her voice was higher than usual, her cheeks slightly pink. "And I… I want to go back to Hogwarts." For the first time, her voice wavered, but the determination in her eyes held steady.

Severus nodded curtly, saying, "And that's that." He grasped Hermione's shoulder and turned her back around to face the door, leaving Bellatrix standing frozen in the hallway.

Despite feeling proud that she had stuck up for herself, Hermione couldn't forget the disappointment that had suddenly flashed in Bellatrix's – her mother's – eyes when she said she wanted to go back to Hogwarts.

Frankly, neither could Severus.

* * *

Hermione was silent when they arrived back at Hogwarts, and Severus was grateful for it. He had much too much to contemplate – Voldemort's reaction, Bellatrix's strange personality change, Hermione's apparent fearlessness, and his own emotions regarding the whole situation. Everything was changing so quickly. He had finally gotten his complex life back in order, and now he had completely been thrown a curveball.

Hermione was looking up at him expectantly, obviously wondering what was next on the agenda. "We have to go see Professor Dumbledore," Severus told her, leading the way to the man's office.

The walk to Dumbledore's office was a relatively short one, but it still provided both Severus and Hermione ample time to consider what had just happened. The shock of everything that had just happened had finally caught up to Hermione. Despite herself, she had begun to shake slightly, and her thoughts had begun to run rampant.

_What does this whole new world mean? I know about the Light and the Dark, of course, and who Voldemort is – but did I really just meet him? Is my mother really that strange, frightening woman? _Hermione shot a glance up at Severus, and then quickly looked back down. _Can he really be my father? How will I handle this? Everything is changing so fast._

Severus, meanwhile, had just noticed Hermione's state. He frowned, internally berating the weakness of children as he usually did. However, a moment later he remembered all she had just been through, and mere seconds after that the fact that she was his daughter. Once more, Severus found himself with absolutely no idea how to respond to the obviously distressed girl.

Finally, he settled on complimenting her in hopes of appeasing her fear. "You did well, Ms. Granger," Severus said, wincing slightly at using her name. "The meeting went better than I had dared to hope for."

Severus thoughts his words were quite appropriate, but Hermione only glanced at him quickly and gave him a slight nod. By the time they finally arrived at Dumbledore's office, Hermione's state had worsened. The young witch appeared to be in shock, her face slightly white and her hands quivering. Severus had nothing further to say than the words he had offered earlier, and thus kept quiet. He was quietly concerned, however; surely Dumbledore would have something comforting to say, with all his old-man wisdom.

"Blood Pops," Severus said sharply to the gargoyle at the entrance to Dumbledore's office. The statue slid backwards and turned, revealing a spiral staircase leading up. Noticing how dazed Hermione seemed to be now that they had stopped, Severus sighed and took her arm, leading her up the stairs.

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, bent over a mountain of paperwork. Severus couldn't help but roll his eyes when he saw the long braid Dumbledore's beard had been weaved into. The old man looked up when he heard their footsteps, and he immediately pushed the papers away.

"Severus! Miss….Granger. Please sit down." Dumbledore, too, stumbled on what exactly to call Hermione. He sent an appraising look at the pale and silent girl before turning back to Severus. "How did it go?"

Severus sat down and leaned back in the chair. "It went much better than I anticipated." He continued at Dumbledore's nod, explaining the whole situation in detail. He made sure to mention Hermione's bravery once or twice, hoping it would shake the girl out of her reverie, but his efforts were to no avail.

Once Severus was finished, Dumbledore nodded with a small smile. "You have done well," he said to the younger man. Turning to Hermione, he said, "Miss Granger? Are you quite alright?"

Hermione blinked twice, sucked in a deep breath, and said quickly, "Of course, sir."

Dumbledore nodded again. "You were very brave today, and I hope you realize that. But there are upcoming situations, Miss Granger, in which that strength will be tested once more."

Severus noticed Hermione's face pale slightly, but to her credit, she did not flinch. She ducked her head slightly at Dumbledore in a gesture of acknowledgement but kept silent.

Dumbledore paused. "Very well," he began. "I'm sure both of you are in dire need of some rest. But first- Severus," he said, turning to the younger man, "I do believe that your quarters will need to be adjusted to accommodate Miss Granger."

Severus couldn't contain his reaction, and next to him, he noticed Hermione having a similar one. "What?" He exclaimed. "She – she'll be living in my quarters? Headmaster, I hardly think that is appropriate-"

The old man smiled faintly. "Oh, I do believe it is perfectly appropriate, Severus. You both need to come to terms with the fact that you are family now. If you still need further convincing, consider the situation she has been thrown into. Her safety can now reasonably be questioned, and you are the one most equipped to protect her."

Severus paused for a long moment before nodding abruptly and standing. He motioned for Hermione to follow him before he turned around and swept out the door, robes billowing behind him. Hermione sighed softly and rose too. Just before she turned towards the exit, she could have sworn she saw Dumbledore wink at her.

* * *

The day had gone more quickly than Hermione had anticipated. It was already late evening, and Hermione couldn't quite get her thoughts to stop racing. She had to nearly run to keep up with… at this point, she had no idea what to consider the man in front of her. He was her father by blood, but she couldn't quite bring that to terms yet. He was her teacher and now her protector, but those titles too seemed foreign. Everything was just so _confusing._

Hermione focused on evening out her breathing as she struggled to keep up. Doing so calmed her, and she found herself able to concentrate more fully. It would do no good to fall apart now. She had no doubt that Snape wouldn't stand for that, and frankly, Hermione would be disappointed with herself if she did lose it. She was strong enough for this, she knew it.

They finally arrived in front of a small painting in what felt to be the furthest corner of the dungeons. Severus hissed a password Hermione didn't quite catch and refused to look at her, for some reason she wasn't exactly sure about. Maybe he, too, was in a little bit of shock about the whole day itself.

Hermione cautiously followed Severus into the door that appeared. Inside, the space was small but comfortable. A large leather sofa was the main attraction in the sitting room, and the walls were lined with ceiling-to-floor bookshelves that made Hermione want to squeal in delight. There was a small kitchen with a table off to the left of the main room, and a darkened hallway to the right.

She hadn't yet gotten acclimated with her surroundings when Hermione noticed her teacher standing in the entrance to the hallway, obviously making the living spaces larger. After a moment, his attention turned from the hallway to the living room, where an overstuffed chair that matched the couch suddenly appeared. Hermione could hear a kitchen chair scuttle across the floor in the next room, and then the renovations were apparently complete.

Severus turned to the girl for the first time since they had been in Dumbledore's office. "Your room is the first on the left, at the end of the hall," he said shortly. "I suggest you rest."

Nodding silently, Hermione took the hint and followed the dark hallway down to her room. There, she found the plainest bed, dresser, and nightstand imaginable, with a silver and gold striped bedspread upon the mattress. Unable to contain her emotions any longer, Hermione lay down on the bed and cried.

* * *

Severus went directly to the kitchen and poured himself a stiff drink. _What the hell happened today_? He asked himself, sitting down in the newly formed overstuffed chair in the living room.

_You gained a daughter_, his mind spat at him, confusing him even further. He didn't know how to be a father, and frankly he had never wanted to be one. His own father had been a terrible man, an abusive man – and Severus couldn't deny his own feelings.

Hell, he was _scared. _

What did it mean to have a child? Severus had no idea. But she was, his own flesh and blood, and so damn alike him. She was too damn strong, too cold. She could handle her fear much too well. _I don't want her to be like me._

Suddenly, an unfamiliar noise intruded on Severus' thoughts. His senses prickled and he sat up straight, gripping his wand, ready to attack. The noise was coming from down the hallway and varied in volume and intensity.

It only took Severus a moment to realize that the sound was sobbing.

Hermione was sobbing in her bedroom, and Severus found himself unable to do anything but sink back into the chair and put his face in his hands. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say. He had no idea how to comfort the girl, if that was what she even wanted; and frankly, he didn't really want to have to comfort someone. Emotions had never been Severus' strong suit, and still weren't.

Unsure of what else to do, Severus finally waved his wand and silenced the noise.

* * *

Just under an hour later, Hermione had finally calmed down enough to want to take action. She was surprised at how she had reacted to the events of the afternoon; it was unlike her to show so much emotion. She knew it must have shocked Snape, who to the best of her knowledge was unfamiliar with such feelings.

Making sure her eyes were dry and her breathing steady, Hermione took a strengthening deep breath and exited her room. Her feet padded quietly on the way to the living room. Before she could change her mind, Hermione quickly made her way over to the couch and sunk down on it, tucking her feet under her.

Severus was sitting in the overstuffed chair, buried in some type of large book. He looked up at her cautiously when he saw her arrive, but said nothing.

Hermione was comfortable with the silence for a few moments, but then finally decided to say something. "I'm sorry," she said quietly.

Suddenly, black eyes were boring into hers. "You have nothing to apologize for," Severus replied briskly, returning to her book.

Hermione sighed imperceptibly, noticing the brush-off. "I'm still sorry," she said. "I shouldn't have reacted the way I did."

"I wouldn't have expected you to react any other way," Severus said. "In fact, you quite surprised me today." He took a deep breath. He hadn't expected that sentence to come out of his mouth.

"I did?" Hermione asked softly, also surprised at his statement.

Severus nodded. "Many strong men have broken under the pressure of standing before Voldemort, even after years of practice."

Hermione sighed. "An accomplishment to be proud of then, I suppose." Her eyes were low.

The silence reigned for a moment or two longer until Severus asked another surprising question. "How did you do it?"

"Do what?" Hermione responded, confused.

"Control your fear," Severus answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Hermione sighed once more. "I guess I've just had – practice."

_Practice? _Severus thought to himself, his heart rate jumping. _What in the world can she mean by that? _He had had enough experiences with abused children to recognize the signs, but he hadn't seen any in Hermione. _Please, Merlin…_

"I'm not sure if you've heard of cancer. It's a Muggle disease…" Hermione began, and Severus nodded. He had learned of the awful disease many years ago, but wasn't sure where it came into play in the girl's story.

"Two years ago, when I was nine, my father got cancer," Hermione said, her voice robotic. Severus felt his insides clench internally at the word _father. _Everything was just so confusing. "He's okay now, but for a year and a half, things were pretty much touch and go. And my mother… she couldn't handle that, any of it. I was the one who had to put on the strong face because nobody could bear to see me otherwise."

Severus inclined his head slightly, acknowledging her explanation. In truth, it really did help him see where the girl's strength was coming from. He knew some of it had to come from his blood and Bellatrix's, but Hermione's experiences had definitely also lent a hand.

"That's one reason I was able to stand up today," Hermione's voice came through his thoughts.

Without thinking, Severus replied. "And the other?"

Hermione looked up at him, her black eyes perfectly matching his. "I knew I would be okay," she said softly, "Because I trusted you."

Severus knew, at that moment, that his daughter had stolen his heart.

* * *

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Glamours and Lies  
by sick-atxxheart  
Chapter Seven**

When Hermione woke up the next morning, she was in a strange room, in a strange bed, and completely unaware of where she was. Then, instantaneously, the events of the previous day came rushing back to her. _Voldemort. My mother. My father._ She began to shake unconsciously, her hands gripping the covers as the unexpressed fear caught up to her once more.

Hermione allowed the feelings to overtake her for a moment before she began taking deep, calming breaths. That was her defense mechanism, always. Counting her deep breaths until her heart stopped racing was the one thing that never failed, no matter what the situation.

A few minutes later, Hermione rolled out of bed and headed down the hallway towards the bathroom. She paused on the stone floor and listened for a moment, but there were no other sounds coming from down the hall. Professor Snape – or whatever in the world she was supposed to call him – must already be out.

Hermione quickly showered and dressed for the day, grabbed her bag, and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. This would be her first true day of classes, despite the fact that other students had already started. She only hoped that she wouldn't be behind _too_ much.

The castle was just as overwhelming today as it had been when Hermione first saw it. The stone walls, countless portraits, and flickering torches gave everything a very medieval feel – something that was not at all helped by what seemed to be miles of winding dungeon tunnels.

Before she knew it, Hermione was hopelessly lost and wishing that Professor Snape had left some sort of map of the dungeons for her. How in heaven's name was she supposed to be able to navigate a maze like this? His quarters had been about as far away as one could go.

Hermione came to an intersection she had been through twice already and sighed deeply. _There's no way I'm getting out of here_, she thought miserably, slumping down to sit on the floor and lean against the cold, unforgiving wall.

What seemed like hours later, just when Hermione was quite convinced that she was going to die in the horrible maze of tunnels, she heard the sound of clanking chains moving towards her. Hermione let out a small squeak of fear and clapped her hand over her mouth, silently berating herself for possibly letting whoever was coming know she was there. She quickly scuttled backwards against the wall into the corner, hoping that the shadows would swallow her.

The noise slowly but steadily got closer, and Hermione silently drew her wand out of her pocket, holding it tightly in her right hand. She knew offensive spells, in theory; however, she had never truly practiced them in any real setting. The likelihood of Hermione being able to hold her own against a possible assailant was practically none.

Hermione held her breath as the sound reached its loudest, and nearly screamed when she saw the figure that entered the room.

It was clearly a ghost, with chains on his hands and feet and silver blood covering his clothing. The ghost was gliding a few feet above the floor with ease, as if the fact that it was levitating was nothing. Hermione thought she could determine who the ghost was: according to her reading in _Hogwarts, A History_, this was the Bloody Baron, the ghost of Slytherin.

Hermione tried her best to remain completely silent as the ghost continued on his way through the large room. He had just turned right into one of the connecting hallways, and Hermione let out her breath in a loud exhale of relief –

And too late realized her mistake.

In an instant the ghost was back in the room, staring her down with his frighteningly empty eyes. "Little girl," the Bloody Baron said, his voice startlingly deep. "What do you think you're doing, wandering around this deep in the dungeons? Many have gotten lost down here," he said, the threat in his voice obvious.

"I – I was just trying to get to the Great Hall," Hermione said quietly, trying to bring back some of the courage she had felt yesterday. "Honestly, sir. Please –"

The Bloody Baron's eyes narrowed. "What were you doing down here in the first place?" He very nearly growled. Hermione now wished she was not sitting in a corner; it provided the perfect way for the ghost to intimidate her.

"I live down here," Hermione replied, gripping her wand again and moving to stand up. She would not be startled by just words – she _would not!_

The Baron laughed, a strange grating sound that Hermione assumed was because of his lack of real organs. "The Slytherin common room is nowhere near here," he replied. "It is clear on the other side of the castle, in those dungeons. Stop lying to me, little Slytherin."

"I'm not lying!" Hermione said, a touch of anxiety lacing through her voice. She stared at the ghost for a long moment, and decided the time had come for her to truly voice what was going on. "I – I'm Professor Snape's daughter," she said softly, meeting the frightening eyes of the ghost dead on.

That certainly shut the Slytherin ghost up, at least for a moment. "I was unaware Severus had a daughter," he finally said, still glaring at her. "I am not quite convinced."

Hermione sighed. "I look like him, do I not?" She asked tentatively. There was no need for the Baron to even dignify that question with an answer; she looked exactly like the Potions Master, there was no doubt about that. However, there were still so many questions out in the open.

"Why did he not tell me?" The ghost asked, squinting at the girl once more.

Hermione sighed again, unconsciously wringing her hands. "We just found out two days ago," she confided, glancing up at the ghost. "This is all rather… new."

The Bloody Baron was silent for a few long moments, and Hermione felt immensely uncomfortable as she sat and waited for him to respond. Best case scenario, he showed her the way to the Great Hall. Worst case scenario, she was still stuck here… or perhaps the ghost would hurt her? Hermione was unaware of the rules for ghosts as to moving tangible things, but she didn't particularly want to find out – at least, not like this.

It seemed like ages until the ghost finally spoke. As he did, he backed away and bestowed upon the girl what appeared to be a grimace, but Hermione could tell was meant to be a smile.

"I guess you are a little snake," the Baron said. "You will have quite a time – what is your name, girl?"

"Hermione," she answered shyly, smiling at the ghost's acceptance.

The Bloody Baron nodded shortly. "You will have quite a time navigating your years here, Hermione, as the daughter of one of Slytherin's finest." The ghost chuckled deeply. "I daresay you'll be one to watch."

He turned away from her and Hermione quickly scrambled to her feet, slightly confused by what he had just said. "Please, sir?" She said. "Can you show me the way to the Great Hall?"

The Baron glanced back at her. "I am always willing to help a snake," he said, waving his hand and indicating her to join him on the long trek to breakfast.

* * *

Up in the Great Hall, Severus Snape was methodically alternating between taking bites of his dry toast and sips of his coffee. Dumbledore was just finishing asking him to come to his office later that day, which Severus had agreed to with his customary eye roll.

He was grateful for the fact that Dumbledore had not yet told the rest of the staff about Hermione's parentage, and his newfound fatherhood. He wasn't sure he could handle the unwanted attention that piece of news would warrant.

The Potions Master surveyed the room, first giving a cursory glance at the Slytherin table to ensure that no one was out of line. It was essential for Slytherins to maintain their image. While they may be the cunning, stealthy, and perhaps even untrustworthy ones, they were certainly the most sophisticated.

Satisfied that each snake was conducting him or herself in an appropriate manner, Severus then began going down the rows of faces, looking for one in particular.

_My daughter_.

He was surprised and slightly displeased to see her not in attendance. Surely, with all the studying she had apparently done before coming to Hogwarts, she would know that breakfast was usually considered a compulsory event for students?

Severus contemplated for a moment what could have happened to cause the girl to not appear, when it suddenly dawned on him. _Oh, Merlin_.

Severus had deliberately chosen his quarters to be in the furthest corner of the castle's dungeons, as a means to be away from wandering students as much as possible. He knew the maze of the dungeons by heart, and he often found the long walk to his rooms relaxing. However, he had left Hermione all by herself to find her way to the Great Hall.

The man rose abruptly and turned away from his seat, fully intent on searching the dungeons until he found the girl, when the doors of the Great Hall swung open. There stood Hermione, chatting animatedly with the Bloody Baron, who looked almost _happy_ to be around her.

Severus sat heavily back down on his seat, eyeing the girl. He could see Dumbledore's grin in his peripheral vision. "Problem, Severus?" The old man said slyly, the twinkle in his eyes obnoxiously bright.

Severus shot him a dark look. "Stop meddling, old man," he replied quietly, turning back to his toast.

"I am not," the Headmaster said, looking overly appalled at the suggestion. Once more, Severus rolled his eyes. "I think," Dumbledore continued, "that your daughter will turn out to be quite the Slytherin."

The Potions Master had no response to that; unfortunately, someone else did.

Apparently, Professor Minerva McGonagall had been eavesdropping.

* * *

Hermione smiled one last time at the Bloody Baron, thanked him for helping her find her way to the Great Hall, and tentatively took a seat at the long Slytherin table. Across from her was a blond boy she remembered as Draco Malfoy from the Sorting Ceremony, and two boys who appeared to be his followers. They looked at her disdainfully when she sat down, and Hermione nearly laughed. Apparently, everyone else was too afraid to attempt to sit with them.

Hermione quickly filled her plate with eggs, fruit, and a piece of toast, and then began to dig in. When she looked up, she couldn't resist her curiosity. She sent a quick glance at the Head Table, and found Professor Snape's eyes boring into hers. The man gave a quick nod and then returned to his own breakfast.

Startled, Hermione looked back down at her plate, unsure of what that subtle nod meant. Her thoughts were interrupted a moment later, however, by Draco Malfoy's voice.

"You're Hermione Granger," the boy said, his voice one part arrogance and the other part coldness. Even his face spoke of superiority.

"Er, yes," Hermione said, wincing internally. Once again, the conundrum of what exactly her last name was had come up. "I'm Hermione. You're Draco Malfoy."

Malfoy stared at her appraisingly for a moment. "You're a Mud –" He suddenly cut off, glancing at the Head Table. Hermione turned and followed his glance, only to find Professor Snape's eyes watching them. Surprisingly, Malfoy seemed rather abashed. "Er, you're Muggleborn," he amended. "Muggleborns typically aren't in Slytherin."

Hermione hesitated. Was now the time to reveal her true parentage? She knew that technically, she was no longer considered to be Muggleborn, even though she was Muggle-raised. However, she had no idea what Professor Snape would think about her revealing such a crucial, and new, piece of information. And frankly, Hermione wasn't sure she was ready to admit the newfound truth to someone who was, well, alive.

On the other hand, however, Hermione wasn't a Slytherin for no reason. She could already tell that nearly all of the Slytherin House looked to Draco as some sort of leader, despite the fact that he was just an eleven-year-old compared to some of the older students. However, Hermione knew that attaching herself to that sort of leadership and power would be beneficial in the long run.

For the third time, Hermione glanced up at the Head Table and again met her father's eyes. One more barely perceptible nod was given, and this time Hermione knew exactly what the man meant.

Hermione took a deep breath and stared directly at the silver-eyed boy. "I'm technically not a Muggleborn," she said quietly. "But it's kind of a big secret right now, and not something I wish to share in the Great Hall. As soon as we get back to the Common Room, however, I'll tell you."

Hermione barely concealed her smirk as Draco's eyes lit up in anticipation of a secret. He would be the perfect ally, she knew. His motives were obvious: he desired power and superiority over others, and he possessed the ability to obtain them. Hermione only wished on the most basic level for comfort and new knowledge to learn, but her encounter with Voldemort had left her wondering. The desire for power and control was alluring to Hermione as well, and it was an interest she intended to explore further.

Breakfast went quickly after that. As they headed back to the dungeons to their Common Room, Draco walking beside her, Hermione's mind was racing to determine what she would say. It would soon enough be common knowledge that she was Professor Snape's daughter; that much she knew. It would be too difficult a secret to keep under wraps for very long. However, whether or not she should reveal the identity of her mother was a source of confusion for her.

As if in answer to her question, Hermione suddenly felt a foreign presence inside her mind. She started quickly and stumbled on the stone floor. Quickly, she righted herself and tried to place the strange feeling. It was as if something was pressing against her thoughts, trying to place new ones in their place. Hermione immediately tried to resist it, since it was actually rather painful, but then she heard a voice in her head. She immediately recognized the deep tone, and stopped fighting the intrusion into her thoughts.

_You may tell others of your true parentage, _the voice of Severus Snape said, strangely disembodied. _However, expect a lot of attention as soon as you do. This is unfortunately unavoidable. However, do not reveal to anyone other than Draco Malfoy who your mother is._

With those words, the voice was gone. Hermione was slightly puzzled. Why in the world should she only reveal the whole truth to Draco Malfoy, and no one else? Regardless, she decided to herself, she really had no other choice and no reason not to trust the man who was her father. If he thought it best, then it most likely was – in the present moment, at least. If he said confide in Draco, then confide she would.

As soon as they arrived back at the Common Room, decorated in soothing greens and silvers, Draco promptly picked the set of chairs furthest from the main area and took a seat. Hermione followed his lead and sat down next to him. However, she did not speak, and instead looked pointedly at Draco's two followers, whom she had learned were Crabbe and Goyle.

"Vincent, Greg," Draco spoke with an authority that did not fit his eleven-year-old stature. "Give us some space, would you?"

Without so much as a word of protest, the two bigger boys both ambled off in the same direction. Draco smirked. "So," he said, turning to Hermione. "What's the story?"

Hermione sighed. "Well, first you must understand that I just discovered all of this two days ago. It is almost as new to me as it will be to you. The bottom line is… I was raised by two Muggles, but they are not my true parents."

Draco eyed her suspiciously. "Who is, then?" He asked.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Professor Snape is my father," She said quietly, carefully watching the boy's face.

The reaction was both predictable and surprising at the same time. Hermione watched curiously as not one but _three_ emotions flickered across Draco's face: surprise, confusion, and disbelief.

One more deep breath later, Hermione asked the all-important question. "Do you believe me?"

Draco was silent for a long moment as he stared at Hermione. "You certainly look like him," he admitted. "I've known Professor Snape… well, Uncle Sev to me… since I was born. If it is true… I bet he's shocked as hell."

Hermione nodded at that. "That he is," she revealed. "It's all very confusing. I don't quite know what to think of it. Everything's changing so fast." Draco nodded at her, and Hermione suddenly flashed back to a very similar face. "I… I think I saw your dad yesterday, Draco."

Draco's back immediately stiffened and his face grew unreadable. "My father?" He asked. "Where would you have seen my father?"

Hermione worded her next response carefully, to see if Draco could gather what she was trying to say from the coded message. "I went to meet my mother," she said quietly. "Your father was there."

The boy's face drained completely of color. "Your mother is–" He whispered, staring directly at Hermione.

"Bellatrix," Hermione whispered back, leaning slightly closer to him, as if someone else knowing would somehow make it easier.

Draco leaned back once more, and was silent for such a long time that Hermione wondered if he had gone into shock. When he spoke once more, however, his words were strong. "Hermione," he said. "I'm not sure you realize – you mustn't – but that makes us family."

It was Hermione's turn to stare in shock for a long moment. "What?" She finally responded. Everything was changing so quickly.

"Bellatrix," Draco whispered the name, "Is my mother's sister. That makes us cousins."

Hermione looked tentatively at Draco, unsure of exactly what he felt about that piece of news. Her experience with the boy's personality so far came off as rather cold and manipulative; however, she had learned to expect the unexpected.

Draco's voice interrupted her thoughts. "I want to talk to Uncle Sev about this," he said quietly. "But Hermione – you should know. You're family now. And Malfoys _always_ protect their own."

Hermione couldn't help but smile at that.

* * *

Their explanation of how Hermione had come into existence had been awkward, muddled, and terribly embarrassing, but they had made it through. Bellatrix and Severus stood in front of the Dark Lord, carefully not looking at one another and waiting for the man to speak. Voldemort's eyes were not upon them; rather, they were staring off into the distance in contemplation. Both Death Eaters knew that what he said next would be important, and undoubtedly life-changing.

They were not wrong. Seven little words, only eight syllables, and Severus instantly knew that things would be different.

"I want to see the girl again."

* * *

**_Please review!_**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Glamours and Lies  
by sick-atxxheart  
Chapter Eight**

Explaining Hermione's parentage to the Hogwarts staff was almost as difficult as explaining it to the Dark Lord had been. An unofficial but still fully attended staff meeting was taking place, with Severus' story the main attraction.

"When did you find out?" Was the first question asked of him by Professor Flitwick, who was the most tactful of the group.

"Only a few days ago. She had a glamour placed on her at birth." Severus' answer was short and to the point, as he hoped this interrogation would be. He had no desire to sit and hash out every single piece of knowledge he had.

The two questions that were the most interesting to the group – and the most crucial to answer carefully – came next: how Severus was going to handle the situation, and the identity of Hermione's mother. The crowd of staff waited around him excitedly, wanting an answer.

Severus apparently waited too long, because Minerva McGonagall nudged his shoulder. "Come now, Severus," she said sharply. "They are fair questions."

Severus snorted. "Fair questions? They are intrusive ones," he shot back, sighing deeply. "I will not reveal the identity of Hermione's mother," Severus finally said. His statement was met with cries of outrage and disappointment.

"You at least must know who it is," Minerva coaxed, leaning forward in her seat next to him. Severus scowled. He often forgot exactly how strong the rumor and gossip mill at Hogwarts was, with many of the teachers right at the top of it.

"Of course I know who it is," he growled, growing more irritated by the second. Severus rose out of his chair and stood, slightly scattering the group. "Hermione is currently staying with me. I expect you to treat her as you would any other student." With that, he strode out of the room, a scowl still on his face.

All thoughts of a long, perfectly silent hour or two of grading papers in his office fled from his mind when he saw who was waiting for him outside of the staff room. "Mr. Malfoy," Severus greeted him formally, sighing softly. He had been expecting this conversation and dreading it all the same.

"Can I talk to you in private?" Draco requested, looking unusually nervous. His confident demeanor, which often bordered on arrogance, was notably absent.

"Of course," Severus replied, turning on his heel and moving down the corridor. "Let's adjourn to my office."

Draco followed him in silence on the trek to his office. Once they arrived, he waited tersely as Severus shut the door and situated himself behind the desk before speaking.

"Is it true?" Draco said quietly, shifting in his chair. He found himself unable to look at his adopted uncle.

Severus sighed again, for what felt like the fiftieth time that day. He did not answer until Draco finally chanced a glance up at him. Severus caught his gaze and said, "Yes, Draco. Hermione Granger is my daughter."

"Hermione Snape then, isn't she?" Draco shot back. Severus paused. Draco's reaction was perplexing. Surely the boy had made the connection that he and the girl were family, and Severus had expected that would please Draco.

Severus voiced his thoughts. "I had thought you would be rather excited to discover you have a cousin," he said carefully, knowing what he was revealing with those words. What if Hermione hadn't already revealed the whole truth to him?

His concerns were for naught, however; Draco did not react with surprise at that statement. Instead, he frowned. "That's not it," the boy sighed, looking remarkably young in that moment. "It's just that – Uncle Sev, I –"

It was in Draco's uncharacteristic inability to express himself that Severus finally understood what the problem was. He leaned forward slightly and stared at Draco until the boy's eyes met his once more. "This changes nothing, Draco," he said softly. "I'm still your Uncle Sev. You know that."

Draco looked embarrassed. "You have Hermione now," he said quietly. "I'll just be in the way –"

"You will not," Severus said easily, confidently. He stood, walked around his desk, and gathered Draco into a hug. Only with his adopted nephew – practically son – did he show such affection. Lucius Malfoy's parenting skills left much to be desired, and Narcissa followed her husband's will so strongly that she, too, was often absent. Severus had found himself filling into a parental role for Draco while the boy was growing up. Severus still worried, however, how the boy would grow up, what with all the not-so-good influences around him.

Despite having held a fatherly role for Draco for so many years, that feeling was not the same as what he felt when he considered his role as Hermione's true father. Falling into caring for and loving Draco had been something natural, something necessary, that he hadn't avoided and had come to love. Hermione was a different story, however. She was an unknown to him, and his willingness to care for and protect her was still foreign.

Severus released Draco from the embrace and sat down next to him, on the far side of the desk. "You'll look after her?"

Draco paused, and then looked up to meet Uncle Sev's eyes. "Of course I will," he replied with a small smile. "I already told her that, too. I… I just wanted to hear it from you, I guess."

"Understandable," Severus commented, leaning back in his chair.

Out of the blue, Draco laughed quietly. "It seems kind of appropriate that she would be Slytherin," he said, his gray eyes sparkling.

Severus couldn't help but smile back at him, in a rare show of camaraderie. "It's rather unsurprising, with the genes," he responded. "I think you will be surprised at just how Slytherin Hermione is."

Draco's smile vanished. "She's met the Dark Lord," he said. It was a statement, not a question.

Similarly, Severus' expression sobered. "Yes," he replied, bowing his head. "It was unavoidable."

At only eleven, Draco possessed a knowledge of the Dark Lord that was both impressive and unfortunate. Severus knew for a fact that it came from both stories from his father and from personal experience. "And she escaped unscathed?"

Severus frowned. "Somehow," he said slowly, "Hermione seemed to impress him."

Draco was appropriately shocked and astounded. "That's impossible," he claimed. A shake of the head from Severus, however, told him it was otherwise. "That's… incredible. It seems to me like she will be a good ally to have, Uncle Sev." Upon second thought, Draco added, "And a good friend."

Inwardly, Severus smiled, satisfied with the outcome of their discussion. Draco would look out for Hermione. And if Hermione continued to excel in everything that was thrown at her, it was very possible that she could help protect Draco, too.

Severus sighed. Both his snakes were safe, at least for now.

* * *

Hermione went to class that day with a quiet trepidation that had everything to do with the truth of her parentage. She knew that Severus had had a meeting with all the staff and revealed at least his part of the story; however, whether or not the student body also knew was a mystery.

Her first class of the day passed without incident, as did all of them before lunch. It wasn't until Hermione took her seat in the Great Hall that she heard the beginning of the whispers.

"I heard she's Snape's daughter!"

"I heard her mother is some Muggle – that's why he won't tell who she is."

"I heard she's a Squib –"

"Don't be stupid, she wouldn't be here if she was –"

"She definitely looks like him."

"How is it possible, though? He doesn't have feelings –"

The whispers became more and more urgent as the news swept through the Great Hall like wildfire, stretching to the corners and all the way back to those who were seated right next to her. Hermione leaned over her plate and tried to ignore the stares and the cruel words, finding it quite difficult to do so. To her great relief, however, Draco moved down to sit next to her.

"Hey," he said, taking a large helping of the lunch entrée. Crabbe and Goyle were on either side of him, stuffing their faces with an impressive amount of food. Hermione had no qualms about exactly how the two boys had acquired their large girth.

"Hello," Hermione said quietly. "I guess word's out, huh?"

"Yes," Draco replied. He leaned in conspiratorially and looked around him, making sure that no one was truly listening to what they were saying. "I talked to Uncle S- I mean, Professor Snape."

Hermione glanced at him quickly, and then looked away. "And?" She whispered, her heart fluttering. At this moment, she really needed someone on her side.

Draco leaned back. "And I believe you," he said simply, smirking. "Don't worry about what everyone is saying. It'll die down in a day or two."

Hermione couldn't help the huge smile that appeared on her face, and she dug into her food with new fervor. "Thanks, Draco," she replied gratefully.

From that moment on, Hermione had gained a friend.

* * *

Regardless of her new friendship with Draco and, by association, Crabbe and Goyle, Hermione found the day difficult to get through. The whispers and pointed fingers followed her, and yet no one worked up the courage to come up and ask her directly. If they had, she would have immediately set them straight and confirmed the rumor; there was no reason to deny it, after all. And yet still no one questioned her – that is, until the last class of the day. It was double Potions with the Gryffindors, which Hermione understood was meant to be an absolute nightmare due to the rivalry that existed between the two houses.

It was made doubly awkward by the presence of the two main characters in the big rumor, and the discussions, theories, and whispers were even louder and profoundly more offensive than they were before, even before Professor Snape arrived.

Hermione was sitting with Draco waiting for class to start, her head leaning on her hand, when a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Um – Hermione? That's your name, right?" The voice was small but decidedly masculine. Hermione opened her eyes slowly to find a boy with a large scar on his forehead staring back at her. In the seat next to hers, Draco was clearly angry.

"Get out of here, Potter," he snarled. "You –"

"It's alright, Draco," Hermione said reprovingly, giving a reassuring glance to him. "You're Harry Potter," she stated, turning back to the boy. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Er – yeah, I am," he replied, his green eyes staring at the floor. Hermione studied him for a moment. She knew all about him from the books she had read prior to coming to Hogwarts – he had thwarted Voldemort eleven years ago, right after the very same man had murdered his parents. His scar was the only tie he had remaining to his parents and the fateful day they died.

"What can I do for you?" Hermione said politely.

Harry sighed. "Perhaps you don't remember," he said, "but just yesterday I was the focus of all the gossips around here. Today, you are. I'm guessing it is as difficult for you as it was for me, so I figured I would just help you get it over with. Is it true that Professor Snape is your father?"

Hermione was surprised at the boy's words, but she was suddenly immensely grateful to him. The rest of the room seemed to be waiting, holding their breaths in the silence for her answer. "Yes, it is true," she said, sighing. The room broke out into frantic whispers once more.

Harry smiled at her. "And is it true that he does not have feelings, is a bat or a vampire, actually lives at the bottom of the lake, or kidnapped you? Or that your mother is a Muggle, a gypsy, or any other strange magical creature?"

Hermione stared at him for a long moment before bursting out laughing. "No, of course none of those are true!" She gasped out, glancing at Draco, who had a trace of a smile on his lips. "I can assure you, he is perfectly human."

Harry nodded. "Good, now that we've got all that cleared up, we can go back to business." He held out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Hermione Snape."

Hermione looked at his hand for a long moment. This was the first time anyone had truly addressed her as Hermione Snape – but she found it wasn't as shocking as she had anticipated. Inwardly, she nodded, and then shook Harry's hand. She returned his smile.

"Nice to meet you, Harry Potter," she said. Just as they broke apart and returned to their respective seats, the door opened and Professor Snape swept in. The lesson had begun.

* * *

_**This is a bit of a filler chapter, but I'm happy with it. Please review!**_


End file.
